once_upon_a_time_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst Place
The Worst Place'http://tvline.com/2016/02/29/once-upon-a-time-season-5b-preview-underworld-emma-hook-hades/ is a world featured on Once Upon a Time. Background The Worst Place, also known as Hell, is a world in the Land With Magic universe. It is not known whether the land has a ruler or not as it serves as the final resting place for sinners. Although the land is meant for sinners, it has shown that non-sinners can end up in this land through force. This can only be done if the non-sinner is deceased and residing in the Underworld. A known way to banish them is by sacrificing them in the Fiery Cave in the Underworld, but this way would only work if the non-sinner had yet resolved their unfinished business. Travelling to the Worst Place is prohibited for the living. It is not known if witchcraft is widely practiced in the Worst Place, but it is assumed that the high council of the land has magic to enforce rules in the land. Just like the other parts of the universe, the Worst Place was affected by the Evil Queen's curse, but only indirectly. The curse froze the inhabitants in time for twenty-eight years but are not awaken when the curse is weakened in 2011. Despite the year gap, the inhabitants aren't aware that much time has passed due to the lack of information about the curse which is widely known throughout the Enchanted Forest. History 'After Third Curse When Regina travels to the Underworld with Emma and the other heroes, Cora makes Blacktooth spy on her daughter which eventually reunites the two. Cora pleads her daughter to leave the Underworld and decides to sacrifice Blacktooth to the Worst Place to show Regina the consequences of not leaving the Underworld. ("Souls of the Departed") After finding out that Liam was the reason for their banishment to the Underworld, Captain Silver and his crew kidnaps Liam and Hook and attempts to sacrifice them both to the Worst Place as punishment. Their plan is interrupted by Hades. Angered at them for doing the sacrifice without his presence, Hades uses his magic to send Captain Silver to the Worst Place. Hades also pushes Liam into the Worst Place but as Liam's unfinished business had been resolved, the portal to the Worst Place closes. ("The Brothers Jones") From the Land of Oz, Ruby comes to the Underworld in search for someone who could break the Sleeping Curse placed upon Dorothy. With help from the heroes, she finds out that Emily Brown, Dorothy's Aunt Em, is still in the Underworld. Before Ruby gets help from Emily, Hades intervenes, sipping water from the River of Lost Souls into her soup which results in Emily melting into a puddle of water. Hades later dumps the puddle of water into the Acheron. Emily's souls eventually ends up in the Worst Place. ("Ruby Slippers") Notes * The Worst Place is based on Tartarus from Greek Mythology and the concept of Hell from religious believes, mainly Christianity. References World Guide Category:Once Upon a Time Category:World Category:Land With Magic Location